Telecommunications equipment is known for connecting telecommunications cables to each other and to other equipment. In the case of twisted pair copper telecommunications cables, various connector formats are known, including RJ45, and MRJ21. An RJ45 connector usually terminates a four-pair copper cable. An MRJ21 connector usually terminates a 24-pair copper cable.
Cassettes are sometimes used to group connectors together for cable management or for other reasons. The cassettes are mountable in telecommunications equipment such as patch panels. Sometimes the cassettes snap into place. Various concerns exist in data centers and other telecommunications equipment rooms or areas including space constraints, ease of use, and cost. There is a need for continued improvement in patch panel design, cassette design, and cable connectivity.